The Witch's House
by Tsuna Yue Rebornshi
Summary: Rivaille mengunjungi sebuah rumah misterius di hutan. Dia segera menemukan sifat berbahaya dan harus menemukan jalan keluar. Tetapi rumah itu selalu berubah, dan kematian bisa bersembunyi di mana saja ...
1. Chapter 1

Holla~ Saya baru pertama kali publish fanfiction, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini XD

Fanfic ini adalah request dari salah satu teman saya di Facebook. Untuk Winda Chan Chu, ini fanfic pesananmu sudah aku buat XD Semoga kamu menikmatinya w

Yah, untuk sementara ini, sampai disini dulu pengenalan kita. Please Read and Review ya minna (0w0)d

" **The Witch's House "**

:: © Hajime Isayama _ Shingeki no Kyojin ::

:: © Tsuna Yue Rebornshi _ The Witch's House ::

:: © Fummy _The Witch's House ::

:: Rated - T ::

:: Genre - Horror, Fantasy, Angst ::

**The 1****st**** Floor Hall The Witch's House**

Aku tersadar di sebuah hutan dimana di sekelilingku terdapat banyak sekali bunga. Aku melihat dengan seksama, berharap aku menemukan seseorang. Nihil. Aku tidak melihat seseorang, yang aku lihat hanyalah pohon dan… Tunggu! Aku melihat seeokar kucing hitam disebuah pohon yang telah ditebang. Aku menghampiri kucing hitam tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, eh?" tanya kucing hitam tersebut,

Aku terkejut saat kucing hitam tersebut berbicara. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mulai berjalan ke sebuah tanaman mawar yang merambat di jalan. Mawar ini menghalangiku untuk pergi... Aku memutuskan mencari sesuatu untuk memotong mawar-mawar liar itu. Aku berjalan lurus dimana hanya ada 1 jalan yang bisa aku lewati. Disepanjang jalan, aku hanya melihat pohon. Tiba-tiba, sebuahkilatan cahaya kecil membuat perhatianku teralih dari melihat-lihat hutan. Aku menghampiri benda tersebut. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang tajam dan berkarat. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, siapa tahu aku dapat memotong mawar-mawar yang menghalangiku untuk masuk kedalam mansion itu.

"**Menemukan Machete**"

Setelah aku mengambil benda tajam dan berkarat itu, aku berjalan kearah sebuah mawar yang menghalangiku masuk kedalam mansion. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah surat tergeletak di mana tempat aku tersadar. Aku mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

" _**Jika kau berpikir untuk pergi kerumahnya, tapi menjauhlah dari hutan. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu dirumah. – Ayah **_"

Aku menghela napas saat selesai membaca surat dari ayahku. Aku melipat surat itu dan memasukkan kedalam kantung celanaku. Aku mulai memotong mawar-mawar itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai memotong mawar-mawar itu, kini akhirnya jalan yang aku lalui bersih dari hadapanku. Dan alat yang aku gunakan untuk memotong mawar-mawar tadi hancur berkeping-keping. Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju mansion, akan tetapi aku melihat kucing hitam itu lagi... Aku menghampiri kucing hitam itu.

"... Huh? Ada apa?...Hm. Jadi jalan keluarnya terhalang oleh bunga mawar. " tanya kucing hitam tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu mansion terbuka dengan sendirinya,

"Kau akan masuk? Lebih baik, dari pada kau tidak bisa pergi." tanya kucing hitam, dan aku mengangguk.

Kakiku mulai melangkah kearah mansion. Aku memasuki mansion dan begitu aku sudah masuk kedalam mansion, pemandangan yang pertama aku lihat adalah, mansion yang kosong, dan terdapat bercak darah ditengah-tengah mansion serta sebuah surat yang berada diatas dinding. Aku menghampiri dinding putih itu tanpa menginjak bercak darah yang terdapat dilantai itu. Aku tidak ingin mengotori sepatuku hanya sebuah bercak darah. Aku membaca pesan yang terdapat didinding itu.

" **DATANGLAH KE RUANGANKU **"

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, saat itu juga... Semuanya berubah. Dimana aku? Bukankah harusnya ruangan yang pertama aku masuki itu kosong? Tapi kenapa sekarang... Ah... Kucing itu lagi. Aku menghampirinya lagi.

"Yo. Memastikan mengikutimu untuk tertawa. Secara kebetulan, dari setan mana kau keluar?" sapanya, dan bertanya kepadaku.

Darimana aku keluar? Jelas-jelas aku keluar dari pintu yang ada dibelakang...ku? Aneh... Tadi rasanya ada pintu dibelakangku... Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Aku menggeleng dan berjalan kearah kanan. Hm? Pintu apa ini...? Aku memasuki pintu tersebut. Diruangan itu hanya ada sebuah boneka teddy bear di dalam keranjang dan masih ada ruang di sebelah boneka itu. Aku menelusuri ruangan itu dengan seksama, dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat ada sebuah pesan yang terdapat didinding. Aku membaca pesan tersebut.

" **BERUANG DIDALAM KERANJANG **"

Pesan aneh lagi... Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini? Aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keruangan lain. Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup menarik. Dimana terdapat satu buah lemari kecil, satu buah meja kecil dimana terdapat sebuah buku dan banyaknya hadiah yang tergeletak dilantai. Aku mendekati meja tersebut. Diary Penyihir? Rasa penasaranku muncul, aku membuka diary itu dan membacanya.

" _**Aku sakit, jadi tidak ada satupun yang mau bermain denganku. **__**Ayah dan Ibuku tidak mencintaiku.**_"

Setelah aku selesai membaca diary tersebut, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat isi didalam lemari tersebut. Lagi-lagi sebuah pesan…

" **Buka jika keadaan rumah menjadi normal.**"

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku mencoba untuk membukanya. Nihil… Pintu lemari ini terkunci. Baiklah, aku rasa tidak ada yang menarik diruangan ini, lebih baik aku keluar saja. Aku menghampiri tumpukan hadiah berharap menemukan sesuatu. Saat aku melihat-lihat, sebuah objek yang aku kenal tergeletak diantara banyaknya hadiah. Boneka beruang lagi? Tapi ini ukurannya lebih mini. Apa mungkin… Aku berlari keruangan dimana terdapat boneka beruang berukuran agak besar berada. Saat aku sampai disana, aku mencoba untuk memasukan boneka beruang yang berukuran mini tersebut kedalam keranjang. Nihil... Boneka ini tidak muat... Aku berjalan keluar dimana aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam tadi. Pintu? Aku tidak menyadari kalau ada ruangan lain selain ruangan yang aku kunjungi... Aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Ho, aku terkesan. Disini hanya ada sebuah meja dimana terdapat sebuah gunting yang dirantai. Aku memutuskan untuk memotong bagian tubuh boneka beruang tersebut. Aku mendapatkan bagian tubuh boneka beruang tersebut. Aku terkejut saat mendapati gunting yang baru saja aku gunakan untuk memotong boneka beruang tersebut telah terlumuri oleh darah. Aku bergegas untuk keluar dari ruang tersebut. Baru saja aku hendak membuka pintu, sesuatu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah sampingku. Da… DARAH?! Itu… Entah jejak apa itu… Yang pasti aku harus keluar dari ruang ini! Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat dimana terdapat boneka beruang itu berada. Aku memasukkan bagian tubuh dari beruang mini yang baru saja aku potong. Muat... Rupanya muat! Aku mendengar sebuah suara... Seperti sebuah pintu terbuka... Tapi dimana? Jangan-jangan... diruangan itu... Aku memutuskan untuk membaca pesan yang berada didinding.

" … "

Aneh… Kenapa pesannya berubah… Aku merasa… Rumah ini seperti… Hidup? Haha, tidak mungkin. Lebih baik aku cepat, semakin aku cepat keluar dari rumah ini semakin baik. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak… Hm? Hanya perasaanku saja atau… Lampu lilin ini padam? Baiklah, aku harus ce- UWAAA?! Aku terkejut saat sebuah vas terjatuh didekatku. Saat hendak melangkah, aku seperti melihat sesuatu berlari kearahku. Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang ada dihadapanku. APA-APAAN ITU! Aku harus cepat kabur… kembali keruangan itu! Aku mulai mempercepat lariku, sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang. SIAL! Beruang raksasa itu masih mengejarku! Sedikit lagi… Sedikit lagi! Aku memutar knop pintu dan membanting pintu tersebut. Huft… Huft… Apa itu tadi…?! Kenapa… Ugh… Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah… Perutku mual… Setelah semuanya rasanya aman dan keadaanku yang mulai membaik, aku membuka sedikit pintu tersebut. Aman… Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Aku berjalan dengan waspada. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Hah… Baru saja hendak membuka pintu, sesuatu terjatuh entah dari mana asalnya. Bagian tubuh dari boneka yang aku potong… Aku mengambil bagian tangan dari boneka beruang tersebut. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan yang aku rasa ini adalah ruang makan.

Aku melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut, dimana terdapat perapian, meja makan dan 2 buah pintu. Hm? Sebuah pesan ada diatas meja. Aku membaca isi pesan tersebut.

" **RASA RACUN** "

Apa maksudnya rasa racun? Aku tidak mengerti… Tapi mungkin ada kaitannya dengan sup yang ada diseberang meja. Aku memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu yang letaknya dibelakangku. Hah? Ruangan ini lagi? Akupun menghampiri kucing hitam tersebut.

"Geez, kau menakutiku! Jangan keluar secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!" ucap kucing tersebut.

Aku hanya cuek dan memasuki pintu tersebut. Aku terus berjalan hingga aku berdiri tepat dipintu kedua, pintu bagian atas. Pesan? Akupun membaca pesan tersebut.

" **DAPUR SANGAT SIBUK. MEMINJAMKAN TANGAN **"

Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hee, cukup menarik. Suara apa itu yang sangat berisik? Tch… Menjijikkan. Kenapa banyak sekali tikus berkeliaran… Hm? Buku apa ini? Judulnya "**Dining of Aristocrats**". Lalu aku membuka buka tersebut.

" _**Orang yang memerntah dan kelas atas telah lama menikmati hidangan dengan barang perak. Dengan menggunakan seperti sendok-garpu bersih yang keras, mereka dapat memecat pembantu dengan mempertunjukkan kekayaan mereka. **__**Pada tambahan, peralatan perak berubah warna pada kontak dengan racun, pembuatan mereka cukup berguna **_"

Apa maksudnya ini…? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku penasaran… Dari mana asal suara orang yang sedang memotong? Tunggu… Apa hanya aku yang salah lihat… Apa pisau itu bergerak dengan sendirinya?! Aku mencoba mendekati tempat pisau yang bergerak dengan sendirinya. Disana terdapat seseorang yang transparan. Akupun mengajak orang itu bicara.

"Ahh, Aku sibuk, sangat sibuk…" ucapnya.

Aku mulai ragu… Haruskah aku membantu apa… Tunggu, jika aku memberikan bagian tangan dari boneka itu… Mungkin aku… Baiklah. Akupun menyerahkan bagian dari tangan boneka beruang tersebut.

"Oh, terima kasih. Aku sangat membutuhkan tangan, atau dua. Biarkan aku menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku." Ucapnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci perak.

Aku mengambil kunci perak tersebut. Ini untuk apa? Apa jangan-jangan ada kaitannya dengan buku yang barusan aku baca? Sendok-garpu... Apa... Apa jangan-jangan… Sup yang ada diatas meja makan? Akupun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hm? Pesan disamping pintu sudah tidak ada… Biarlah, aku tidak peduli. Ku hampiri meja makan tersebut, dan mencelupkan kunci perak tersebut kedalam sup. …! Kuncinya berubah menjadi hitam didalam sup. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Baru saja aku melangkah sedikit, sebuah benda terjatuh tiba-tiba. Sial… Hanya botol wine. Akupun masuk kedalam dapur, aneh… Aku tidak mendengar adanya suara orang memotong lagi. Biarlah, aku tidak peduli. Akupun membuka pintu selanjutnya.

Tangga? Akupun menaiki tangga tersebut. Tunggu… Aku seperti melihat bayangan seseorang... Aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku. Koridor...? Ugh... Aku semakin tidak suka dengan hawa tempat ini. Ah! Kucing itu lagi. Akupun menghampiri kucing tersebut.

"Hiasan dekorasi kucing. ... Gotcha." Ucapnya santai.

To Be Continue

Baiklah, akhirnya ceritanya selesai juga. Bagaimana minna? Apakah ceritanya membosankan, seru apa biasa saja? Saya membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari salah satu game horror yang bernama The Witch's House XD

Mungkin sudah ada yang pernah memainkan game horror ini? XDa

Mungkin pada bingung ya siapa aja peran yang ada disini? 8Da

Baiklah, akan Yue beri tahu di chapter selanjutnya XD

Jika berkenan, tolong klik tombol Review ^w^d

Jika berkenan, beri kritik dan saran apakah perlu ada perbaikan atau penyusunan kata untuk fanfic selanjutnya. Saa minna~ Sekali lagi, Yue boleh minta reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah. Kembali lagi~ Dengan sebuah fanfic yang masih amburadul dengan kata-kata translatenya A

Ini ada lanjutan dari The Witch's House Part 1 XD

Saya membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan jumlah lantai yang ada di game, untuk mempersingkat waktu~ Silahkan dinikmati lagi hidangan kedua dari fanfic ini

" **THE WITCH's HOUSE** "

:: © Hajime Isayama _ Shingeki no Kyojin ::

:: © Tsuna Yue Rebornshi _ The Witch's House ::

:: © Fummy _The Witch's House ::

:: Rated - T ::

:: Genre - Horror, Fantasy, Angst ::

**The 2****nd**** Floor Hall The Witch's House**

"Hiasan dekorasi kucing. ... Gotcha." Ucapnya santai.

Aku hanya terdiam. Suasana ditempat ini aku rasa mulai mencekam… Disamping kucing itu, terdapat baju zirah. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya baju zirah itu terlihat… Hidup? Tidak… Aku harus tetap mencari jalan keluar! Tapi… Disini terlalu banyak ruangan… Ruangan mana yang harus aku masuki terlebih dahulu… Akupun memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan disebelah kananku.

Ugh… Ruangan disini sangat… Mengerikan. Banyak sekali tong. Mungkin aku harus mencari sesuatu disini, siapa tahu aku menemukan sesuatu. Hm? Ada sebuah pesan, akupun mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

" **LABA-LABA MEMILIKI MATA YANG BURUK. MEREKA BAHKAN TIDAK DAPAT MEMBEDAKAN WARNA TERPISAH **"

Laba-laba? Aku tidak melihat adanya laba-laba selain tong dan seekor kupu-kupu yang terperangkap di sini… Aku harus mencari petunjuk lain. Aku mulai mencari sesuatu didalam tong, siapa tahu aku menemukan sesua… Apa ini? Tali? Untuk apa sebuah tali berada didalam sebuah tong… Baiklah, mungkin ini sudah cukup. Aku akan kembali kemari jika aku mendapatkan petunjuk bagaimana cara membebaskan kupu-kupu tersebut.

Keluar dari ruangan itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan disebelah kiriku. Pintu paling bawah. Aku melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Hm? Aku melihat sebuah kupu-kupu replika. Bagaimana cara aku membuka kaca ini? Tunggu, mungkin ada petunjuk lain. Aku menelusuri ruangan ini lagi, hm? Sebuah rak buku. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada hal aneh dirak ini… Tunggu. Ada satu buku yang hilang… Kemana buku itu pergi? Baiklah… Ayo kita pergi keruangan selanjutnya, pintu sebelah kiriku. Mungkin disana akan ada petunjuk.

Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Terkunci?! Sial... Pesan lagi...

" **SELAMATKAN KUPU-KUPU** "

Hah? Apa maksudnya ini... Apa yang dimaksud kupu-kupu itu, yang berada diruangan dimana aku menemukan tali ini? Tapi tidak mungkin… Di petunjuk itu, Laba-laba memiliki mata yang buruk… Jika aku mengambil kupu-kupu itu… Aku pasti mendapat masalah besar. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan pergi keruangan berikutnya. Menarik. Hm… Sepertinya aku melihat ada sesuatu yang transparan disini.

"Memilah buku-buku ini tidak akan berjalan baik… Membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengikat mereka kembali…" ucapnya.

Mengikat buku-buku itu? Apa jangan-jangan… Akupun menyerahkan tali yang aku temukan tadi kepadanya.

"Ah! Kau memberikan aku ini?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih! ... Ambil ini." Ucapnya senang dan memberika aku sesuatu.

**Book of Death**. Hm, buku apa ini... Aku mempunyai firasat untuk tidak membaca buku ini. Ah! Jangan katakana… Kalau buku ini… Pasti buku yang hilang itu. Tapi untuk sementara, aku ingin membaca buku-buku yang ada disini terlebih dahulu. Aku menghampiri rak pertama. Terdapat judul **A Funny Story**. Dengan cepat, aku membuka buku tersebut.

" _**Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang pria kaya menarik gerobak yang penuh dengan harta karun di suatu tempat. Gerobaknya telah rusak di hutan, tapi datang seorang pemburu dan anjingnya lewat . Pria kaya memohon kepada pemburu untuk tetap mengawasi gerobaknya, dimana pemburu itu menyetujuinya. Pria kaya itu pergi untuk mendapatkan gerobak baru. Sementara itu, si pemburu tetap mengawasi. **__**Saat malam tiba, dan si pemburu merasa khawatir kepada orang tua ibunya masih dirumah. Jadi si pemburu mengatakan kepada anjingnya untuk mengawasi gerobak dan kembali kerumah untuk mengecek ibunya. Ketika lelaki itu kembali, ia melihat si anjing yang berjaga. Jadi dia memberikan anjing itu hadiah untuk tuannya, koin perak, yang dibawa di mulutnya. Si anjing lari menuju rumah dan memberikan koin itu kepada tuannya. Tapi si pemburu tersebut jadi tambah gusar. " Aku mengatakan untuk menjaga gerobaknya, dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencurinya! " Jadi tuannya membunuh anjing itu. **_"

Setelah cerita itu selesai, aku terkejut karena mendengar sesuatu… Dengan reflek aku menjatuhkan buku itu. Apa… Suara apa itu tadi…? Bukankah hanya ada aku seorang disini… Buru-buru aku menaruh buku yang tadi aku jatuhkan. Aku melewati rak kedua, tidak ada buku yang menarik… Saat aku melewati sebuah cermin… Aku melihat bayanganku sendiri. Aku menuju rak ketiga. Aku melihat sebuah kertas yang menarik.

"_**XX/XX: XX pemukiman terbakar XX dan istrinya XX ditemukan tewas direruntuhan. Mayat mereka ditemukan memiliki luka tusukan, sehingga diduga mereka dibunuh dan bangunan kemudian mengatur menyala. Tambahan, Putri XX's hanya Ellen (saat ini 7) telah hilang sejak kebakaran itu. **__**Polisi**__"_

Hm… Ellen. Jadi anak itu dinyatakan hilang ya? Menarik. Aku pergi kerak keempat, tidak ada hal yang menarik. Aku menuju rak kelima. Hm? **The Witch's House (1)? **

"_**Kunci jangan membuka pintu dirumah penyihir. Sesuatu akan terjadi jika menerima kunci tersebut.**_"

Heh. Begitu ya. Hm? Masih ada lanjutannya. Aku menuju rak kelima. **The Witch's House (2).**

"_**Bentuk rumah akan selalu berubah dikarenakan kekuatan penyihir.**_"

Ho, benarkah? Aku tidak peduli. Akupun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. AKH! Apa... Apa itu... Baju zirah itu berjalan sendiri...? Tidak… Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi bukan… Haha… ha… Ya, aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi… Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan buku ini dan menyelesaikan masalah diruangan ini. Akupun menuju ruangan dimana terdapat rak mini.

Ugh… Perasaanku mulai tidak enak… Aku tetap berjalan ketempat rak buku itu berada. Dengan pasti aku menaruh buku itu tanpa membacannya. Baiklah, masalah selesai. Sekarang ayo kita kemba... Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Su... Suara apa itu tadi…? Dengan langkah pelan aku mendekati suara objek yang terdengar nyaring. UWAAAA! APA ITU!?

Dengan cepat aku berlari berlawanan arah, tidak ini jalan buntu! UWAAA?! Aku terus berlari, aku haru kembali kepintu dimana aku masuk kedalam ruangan ini! Tidak! Monster itu semakin dekat... ARRGH! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… Aku lelah… Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah… Aku pasti bias keluar dengan selamat dari rumah terkutuk ini... Ah! Itu dia pintunya! AAAAA!

BLAM!

Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Aku terjatuh didepan pintu. Aku muak… Aku ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Ugh... Setelah beberapa menit, keadaanku mulai membaik, aku terbelalak saat menyadari hal yang ganjil. Kenapa... Baju zirah itu ada disana...? Bukankah seharusnya... Sudahlah... Aku harus kembali masuk, mengambil kupu-kupu replika itu dan menyelamatkan kupu-kupu yang ada diruangan sebelumnya.

Dengan perasaan cemas, aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Aku melihat keselilingku dengan was-was... Aman. Dengan pasti aku melangkah menuju rak kaca dimana kupu-kupu replika itu berada. Sigh... Kaca itu pecah... Akupun mengambil kupu-kupu replika tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan cepat aku kembali keruangan itu. Baiklah, ini akan mudah. Aku mengambil kupu-kupu itu dan menggantinya dengan kupu-kupu replika. Bagus... Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku mempercepat langkahku, tiba-tiba...

CLAK!

AKH! Aku terjatuh. Sial! Hanya lubang dilantai... Itu membuatku takut… Akupu membuka pintu dan keluar. Ah, kupu-kupu itu terbang kearah pintu yang tertutup. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Langkahku terusku percepat. Dan aku dengan cepat membuka pintu tersebut.

Apa-apaan karung-karung yang berserakkan dilantai ini... Tangga lagi? Huh... Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku kesulitan berjalan karena karung-karung ini menghalangi jalanku. Setelah sampai, aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi... Aku mendekati kucing itu lagi.

"Yo. " sapanya.

To Be Continue

Yosha~! Akhirnya selesai juga :3

Saya akan membalas review dari pembaca yang telah bersedia membaca fanfic buatan saya 8D

**Reviewer dari : avamura**

Hoho, terima kasih atas sambutannya :3

Hee? Belum pernah mainin ya Kalau mau mainin siapkan jantung anda sebelum bermain XD

Untuk yang di bold itu, saya tidak menggunakan google translate, saya menggunakan kemampuan saya dalam berbahasa Inggris dan sebuah kamus mini XD #slap!

Untuk chara utama disini adalah Rivaille sebagai Viola, lalu peran yang dimainkan oleh si kucing hitam itu adalah Hanji XD #ditendang  
Untuk 2 chara yang lain masih secret XD #dihajarmassa

Kalau mau membayangkan diri senpai bermain dirumah angker ini, silahkan, tidak apa-apa XD #digiles

Ah, tulisan saya rasanya masih amatiran deh kayaknya .A. /dor!

Terima kasih atas review senpai, XD

**Reviewer : winda chan**

Hoho, sama-sama XD

Untuk peran disini aku hanya beri tahu 2 saja, 2nya lagi masih rahasia XD #digamvar

Viola sebagai Rivaille, tokoh utama dari semua petualangan yang ada dirumah angker ini dan si Kucinng hitam sebagai Hanji, mungkin karena sifat mereka rada-rada mirip? 8Da #dibuangkemuluttitan

Yosh XD

Semoga kamu menikmati hidangan ini

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, adakah yang bersedia memberikan review kepada author yang unyu-unyu ini? :3a #ditendang


	3. Chapter 3

Holla, kembali dengan saya~. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya menupdate fanfic ini dikarenakan saya sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah saya dan tempat kerja saya. Jadi baru bisa mengupdate fanfic ini ^^

Untuk keterangan Bold + Underline untuk menuju tingkatan ruangan berikutnya, "Bold + Underline" itu pesan yang selalu ada di dinding, "bold + underline + italic" itu adalah diary si penyihir,

Well, dari pada menunggu lama, langsung saja~

" **The Witch's House "**

:: © Hajime Isayama _ Shingeki no Kyojin ::

:: © Tsuna Yue Rebornshi _ The Witch's House ::

:: © Fummy _The Witch's House ::

:: Rated - T ::

:: Genre - Horror, Fantasy, Angst ::

::WARNING - AU, horror, Angst (In the last chapter maybe?)::

**The 3rd Floor Hall The Witch's House**

"Yo. " sapanya.

Aku mendekati bercak darah yang ada didinding. Menjijikkan... Akupun melangkah masuk. UWAAA! Apa-apaan ini?! Sial, aku harus cepat menghindari pisau-pisau yang terbang kearahku! Ah! Hampir saja... Setelah merasa aman, aku mendekati kucing tersebut.

"Yo. Ngomong-ngomong,ini adalah rumah penyihir. Kau sudah tahu itukan? Benarkan? Benarkan?"

Aku hanya bisa diam saat kucing itu berbicara padaku. Hm, aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Tidak ada hal yang menarik, akupun memasuki sebuah pintu yang berisikan sebuah kolam dimana terdapat seekor katak dan... pesan.

"**APAKAH KAU MENYUKAI KATAK?**"

Aku terdiam membaca pesan itu. Pertama, aku benci hewan yang berlendir. Itu sangat menjijikkan. Kedua, apakah aku harus berpura-pura menyukai katak? Aku menatap kearah katak itu berada. Menyukai katak hah…? Bingung atas pilihan yang diberikan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyukai hewan amphibi itu. Aku mengangguk dan kelihatannya katak itu sangat senang. Katak itu turun dari kolam dan loncat keatas pundakku.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan terus berjalan lurus hingga terdapat jalan buntu. Aku menatap kearah katak itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh katak itu menyeberang ke bawah. Katak itu sangat bahagia dan turun kebawah. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang terbuka. Lalu katak itu naik dan loncat ke pundakku. Baru saja aku hendak berbelok, sebuah bayangan melintas kearahku. Aku sedikit terkejut, baiklah. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terus berdiam diri dan terus memikirkan hal bodoh yang ada dirumah ini. Kubuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Hm? Ruangan apa ini…? Aku melihat ada pesan lagi. Aku membaca dengan jelas isi pesan tersebut.

"**MEMBUAT GAMBAR CERMIN**"

Apa maksudnya dengan membuat gambar cermin? Aku melihat ruangan disebelah kanan, lalu melihat ketempat yang sekarang aku tempati. Ada yang aneh... Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan membuat ruangan disebelah kiri agar sama dengan ruangan disebelah kanan? Dengan cepat, aku meneyusaikan tempat itu. Pertama, aku mendudukkan katak itu di tengah-tengah jajaran kursi yang sudah tersedia dikiri ruangan. Kedua, aku mengambil sepotong kue dirak dan meletakkannya disebelah kiri meja di kanan ruangan. Lalu yang ketiga, aku mengubah posisi rak sesuai dengan rak yang disebelah kiri. Yang keempat, aku menekan tombol untuk merubah posisi lukisan hingga persis di ruangan sebelah kiri. Kelima, aku memindahkan pot yang berisi pohon disebelah kanan meja di sebelah kiri ruangan. Keenam, aku mengambil setangkai mawar yang tergeletak di meja dan menyusunnya di sebelah kiri ruangan. Setelahku rasa sudah cukup, aku mendekati pesan itu dan merobeknya. Setelah itu, aku mendengar ada sebuah suara yang terbuka. Tidak lupa aku membawa hewan amphibi ini untuk bersamaku.

Aku pergi kepintu yang hanya satu-satunya berada diruangan ini dan masuk kedalamnya. Oh. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisikan meja yang terdapat sebuah buku dan pesan. Aku membaca pesan tersebut.

"**MELINTASI PINTU SELANJUTNYA DAN JANGAN BIARKAN KAMU MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN**"

Hm, pesan aneh lagi. Apa maksudnya itu… Mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya nanti. Mendekat kearah meja, aku membuka diary si penyihir dan membacanya.

"_**Ayahku dan ibuku tidak mencintaiku. Jadi aku X mereka. Aku sudah berada didalam rumah ini selalu."**_

Hm... Aku menutup diary tersebut. Aku melangkah kearah pintu dan masuk. Sigh… Kapan ini akan berakh… UWAAA! Aku menutup mata saat sebuah pisau melayang kearahku. Apakah aku telah tiada…? Tapi, aku tidak merasakan adanya pisau itu menusuk tubuhku… Laluku buka mataku perlahan. Sigh… Rupanya aku masih hidup. Apakah yang dimaksud… Ini? Jangan biarkan aku mengalihkan perhatian. Intinya, apa aku harus terus jalan tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari ruangan ini? Baiklah, aku harus terus jalan lurus. Tanpa aku sadari, aku melihat sebuah ruangan lagi. Dan ada sebuah diary… Apakah aku harus kesana? Ugh… Rivaille, jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu… aku memutuskan untuk terus berjalan hingga aku membuka pintu selanjutnya.

Hah? Kosong? Tidak ada apa-apa disini… Mungkin aku harus kembali. Aku buka kembali pintu tersebut, aku tercengang saat melihat isi dari ruangan tersebut. Bukankah… Ini ruangan yang sebelumnya? Kemana ruangan yang tadi? Aku buka pintu itu lagi dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Hanya ada pintu dan… kertas? Aku melihat isi dari kertas tersebut.

"**DIA LAPAR**"

Siapa yang lapar? Aku lalu mendekati pintu. Perasaan was-wasku mulai muncul. Sesuatu berada dibalik pintu ini. Aku memcoba untuk mengintip dari jendela dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu didalam sana. Aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu berbentuk timbangan licin dan berwarna hitam… Kudekatkan telingaku ke arah pintu. Aku seperti mendengar suara merayap dibalik pintu ini… Mungkin katak ini berguna. Dengan cepat aku memasukan katak itu lewat jendela. Sepertinya katak ini enggan untuk masuk… Akupun memaksa katak itu untuk masuk. Setelah katak itu masuk… Sesuatu seakan menobrak pintu tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, sunyi melanda ruangan tersebut.

Aku mencoba melihat dari jendela, aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Kutempelkan telingaku kepintu, aku juga sudah tidak mendengar suara merayap… Akhirnya akupun membuka pintu tersebut.

Ugh… Ruangan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan… Aku melihat sebuah retakkan yang lumayan besar didinding dan aku mencium adanya bau darah disekitar tembok tersebut. Aku dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa aku sadari, katak yang selama ini setia menemaniku tampak berdiri dibelakangku saat aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku memasuki kesebuah koridor yang penuh dengan patung kucing. Hm? Sepertinya kepala kucing itu bergerak… Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Hah. Aku tahu bahwa itu kau kucing hitam. Aku mendekatimu. Tiba-tiba aku seperti merasakan bahwa patung kucing pertama… tadi menatapku? Tidak mungkin… Aku tepat berdiri dihadapan si kucing hitam tersebut.

"Patung kucing." Ucapnya, aku tahu dia berbohong maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi tetapi,

"…Bercanda. Hey! Jangan mencuekiku!" ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk. AKu berjalan hingga mencapai… Ah! Ke… Kepala patung kucing tadi… Berputar?! Tidak… Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah. Akupun membuka pintu dihadapanku.

Ukh… Tempat ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hawa tempat ini semakin aku naik, semakin berat… Pesan! Aku berlari mendekati pesan tersebut.

" **PERGI DIMANA HANYA ADA SATU MATA TERBUKA** "

Teka-tekikah? Aku berjalan lurus hingga aku melihat ada tiga buah gambar dimana dua mata tertutup dan tiga mulut terbuka lebar dan satu mata yang terbuka. Entah kenapa… Jika berdiam diri disini terlalu lama, sesuatu akan terjadi… Aku harus cepat menemukan jalan yang dimaksud tersebut. Mari kita ingat… 'Pergi dimana hanya ada satu mata terbuka'. Bukankah gambar tembok ini yang dimaksud? Tidak, aku harus berpikir lagi… Aku rasa, dimana terdapat jalan rahasia diantar gambar-gambar aneh ini. Tapi dimana? Mungkin aku harus mendororng satu persatu tembok disin… Argh! Sial… Aku baru saja ingin menyenderkan badanku ditembok ini… Tapi malah aku terjatuh… Tunggu?

Aku kembali keluar dan langsung terkejut. Inikah arti dari pesan tersebut...? Tapi kenapa Mata? Hm... Sudahlah, aku harus cepat memecahkan misteri rumah ini. Aku kembali masuk kedalam dan berjalan sangat hati-hati karena lorong yang gelap. Tanpaku sadari, mata yang terbuka itu melirik kearahku.

TBC

Yosha! Akhirnya kelar juga XD

Sekali kagi maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.

Saya akan membalas review yang telah setia membaca fanfic ini ^^

**Katsunawa Yura-Tassya** : Iya ini dari game horror ^^  
Hoho, ini link untuk gamenya desu www . vgperson . com (hapus spasinya)

Disana ada banyak jenis game horror~

Saya kasih saran, persiapkan jantung dan nyali untuk memainkan game ini, karena akan ada adegan yang membuat jantung anda berdetak cepat XD

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya~ Dan ini nantikan chapter 4 ya XD

**avamura** : Ah, nggak apa-apa~ Semua orang pasti seringa salah XD

Wah, saya juga baru tahu kalau ada challengenya XD #digamvar

Terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic ini, jangan lupa tunggu chapter 4 ya XD #dibuang

**Yatat** : Iya, fanfic ini diambil dari game horror desu ^w^

Kalau nggak tahu apa itu SnK, silahkan baca komiknya atau nonton filmnya ya desu XDa #dilindes

**winda chan** : Ah~ Nggak apa-apa kok Win, Cuma telat sehari juga XD #dor

Iya, aku tahu kamu suka Levi kok XD

Ini chapter 3-nya sudah lanjut~ Nantikan chapter 4 nya ya desu XD

**RieRei-09** : Wah, terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfic abal ini XD

Ini chapter 3nya sudah tiba~ Nantikan chapter 4nya ya XD #dibuang

Yosha, for the last moment, bolehkah saya minta review kalian? XDa


End file.
